Naruto's Birthday
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: Naruto forgets that it is even his birthday, mainly because everyone glares and give him evil looks; but Sasuke remembers. SasuNaru, BL


A/N: Yo! Since dA is killing all of my wonderful stories I've gone back to posting them here. So here we are for Naruto-kun's birthday!

Summery: Naruto forgets that it is even his birthday, manly because everyone glares and give him evil looks; but Sasuke remembers.

Disclaimer: Really? I don't own him that's why it got deleted earlier TT.TT

--

Birthday Gifts

Naruto opened the door a chilly breeze greeting him, sending shivers down his whole body. Today was the day... the most memorable day to the whole village. It surprised him that it was even memorable to him, hell he'd almost forgotten himself. The day their great fourth Hokage died, and Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday.

Naruto yawned as he past the glaring people, towards the bridge that the team always met at, he'd gotten used to their looks espicaily on this day. He figured a few adults would try and rough him up as pay back for taking the fourths life. It was nothing new to him ever year it was the same. He thought most people would celebrate his day with life and giving, not pain and suffering. A bell chimed over head drawing him from his thoughts.

--

I looked up my blond hair getting in my eyes from the cold wind that was blowing. I quickly brush them past as my gaze traveled towards the giant clock tower that stood in the towns center. I smirked at it, even that damned clock was telling me today was going to be a bad day. Shurruging it off I began my trek back towards the 'waiting bridge' as I so amply call it. Since we always wait on Kakashi-sensei. I think he really needs to get his priorities straight.

--

Naruto walked up to the empty bridge, his footsteps sounding like drums echoing in the distance. He smirked glad he was the fist one there, then he'd have time to reflect more on different things. Sometimes random irrelevant thoughts, others about his life and how far he'd come. He was snapped out of his head when a soft tap landed on his left shoulder. He turned his eyes meeting a pair from Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme." Naruto saw Sasuke's eye twitch at the nickname, but he put it aside.

"Hey, I heard today was your birthday. Is it true?" Naruto bit on the inside of his lip, his eyes going across the ground behind Sasuke.

"Yeah. Why you ask?" Naruto looked back up at the raven. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hn...well I had a gift, but I didn't know if rumor was the truth. So It's at my house." He shuffled his feet slightly. "If you want to come over after practice, you can come in and get it." Naruto could feel himself smile, someone had actually cared enough to give him a gift. That was a gift in it's self. Naruto nodded excited for the day's practice to be over.

--  
I can't believe Sasuke would do something so nice for me. I mean I always thought of him as kind of a jerk, but I guess to some degree Sakura is right. There's defeniatly more to him than one would think.

--

All throughout the training Naruto kept puzzling over this mystery gift. What did Sasuke get him? Would it be a silly gift of ramen, or something more... meaningful. Naruto couldn't keep focus and slipped up many times leaving an open area for Sasuke to fell him.

"You sure are clumbsey today. Does this happen every year?" Naruto glared but smirked at the raven as he helped him up. practice soon ended Naruto had gotten his fair amount of a pounding, but he felt that Sasuke had gone easier on him. Nah he couldn't have done that. Naruto shook it off but eagerly followed Sasuke towards the Uchiha district. He watched as he past all the shops, pictures of Yondime hung in the windows. The blonde stared the picture of the last Hokage looked a lot like Naruto except much older.

"Aren't you coming Osuratonkachi?"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved as he jogged to catch up with Sasuke. A few minutes later the two arrived at Sasuke's house deep inside the Uchiha district. The creaky door opened revealing a shabby looking house that seemed to have lost it care years ago.

"In here." Sasuke motioned to which Naruto followed, his eyes landed on a brightly wrapped gift. It was fairly large, at the sight of it Naruto almost started to tear up, but he held it back. His mind thinking that it might have been a trick. He sat down in the kitchen and pulled at the red ribbon, it slid off easy now for the wrapping paper. "You can just pull up on the box to open it." Sasuke said noticing what Naruto had in mind. The blond smiled as he lifted the gift. Tons of tissue paper...great it was a trick... dammit Sasuke...wait a min

--  
My hands quickly pull all the loose paper out. My eager mind is racing. Finally it's all out only that remains is a tiny wool knit hat. I smile, tears truly treating to fall. It's adorable, it even has the little fox ears at either side of the hat. I look at Sasuke, but his eyes where on the floor.

"You like?"

"It's the best gift I've ever gotten." I smiled fully at him, this time he for the first time towards me smiled back.


End file.
